Tooth Suprise
by CallMeConstance
Summary: A piercing scream of pain came from Starfire. She broke her tooth now Robin has take her to the Dentist. What will happen after the dentist with Starfire under the Amnestija? My first story ever! please give your reviews and tell me what i can improve.


Tooth Suprise

As usual, Beastboy and Cyborg were awake fighting about their food problems. "Tofu"! "Meat" was all the Titans heard throughout the home. Raven was meditating and resaying her 3 famous words, "Azerath, Mentrios, Zinthos". While the two "lovebirds" as cyborg called it, were eating their breakfast. Robin ate the usual while Starfire bit into her apple a piercing scream came through her. "OUCH"! The titans were taken by suprise and looked at her. Next thing they saw was her mouth bleeding! "OUCH OUCH OUCH" was all that came from the aliens mouth. "Wait starfire open your mouth" robin told his secret crush. Starfire obeyed and the whole team looked and they all said "YOUR TOOTH". "Starfire, we gotta take you to the Dentist it looks like your tooth cracked" Robin told Starfire. The embarrased alien girl looked at Robin with a confused face, "what is this dentist you speak of". "well, when someone has a tooth sore or just to have a check up they gotta go to the dentist to check on their teeth". "oh friends, what will happen of me"? "Nothing, we just gotta take you their and they'll fix your tooth" robin answered. "Well, thank you friend robin".

Meanwhile at the dentist, Starfire was holding her cheek and wincing painfully while the other titans waited for the doctor to come. "um, starfire, were ready to see you". She was nervous, "um robin, would you please come with me im quite frightned". The boy wonder nodded and went to his secret crush. While to doctor opened her mouth to see, instead of having the normal 32 teeth humans were to have the doctor saw 48! He ignored the fact and saw the problem. "AHHHH, I see you cracked your tooth, now what we gotta do is put you amnetshia and fix your tooth, i promise you wont feel a thing". Starfire made a nervous sound but agreed. Robin couldnt help feeling bad for his starfire and seeing her quite nervous. "Robin, will it hurt" she asked. "I promise, you wont feel anything". When the doctor came in, he had a mask hooked onto a tank and a long needle. The sight of this made starfire well up tears in her eyes, she quickly reached for Robins hand.

"Shes holding my hand, I feel so bad, shes so helpless right now". At the thought of this made him hold her hand tighter. Starfire saw the needle slowly retreating to her mouth. She closed her eyes allowing a tear to fall. Robin wiped this tear and came closer to her. "Im here" he said to her ear causing starfire to relax. She smelled like strawberies and mangos, "wow, shes beautiful he thought". As the doctor pressed the needle into her gums she held his hand tighter, painfully but he didnt mind. She soon was under the amnetisha. The doctor worked on her and after the longest 45 minutes of his life he was finally done. When starfire woke up she was confused of where she was. "where am I"? "The dentist" robin replied. He helped her to the waiting room where the other 3 titans waited. "So, hows everything" beastboy asked. "Well, they put her on amnestijia and she might be a little loopy for the day". "Haha, your green and short" satrfire told Beastboy while stumbling over her feet. Robin caught her just in time and held her around the waist turning red from his position. But he must admit, he did like it. "I see" was all beastboy said.

They took the T-car to their home. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfires waist and helped her to her room. She was carefully placed on her bed and tucked in. The young alien girl quickly fell asleep, robin just decided to stay and watch her, _"just for a little"_ he thought. He continued to watch her, "wow shes so beautiful, i love you star" he said to himself. Just as he was about to leave she mumbled in her sleep, "Robin, I love you". This made Robins heart melt and he sank beside her sleeping body. She said nothing else and begam moving in her slumber. Robin left the room just in case she was going to wake up. He went to the roof of the titans tower and just glared at the setting sun. "Robin, i love you" was all he heard in his head. Just when he was about to lay down tiny footsteps was what he heard. "Robin". "Yes, Starfire". "Thank you, for everything". She sat beside him, they were so close her could feel the heat from her bare skin. He tried to keep his heart steady but couldnt have managed it. "For what Star" the boy wonder asked. "For always being there for me, when i need you the most your always there, to comfort me". "Well, thats what best friends are for" he grimanced at the words best friends, he wished to be more but didnt know how to explain it to her. "Ill always be there for you star, always and forever." he said. "Forever" she asked. There face was merely inces apart. "Forever" he prompted and he leaned in and could taste her sweet, delicious lips on his own. They kissed until the sun was fully set. They pulled away, trying to catch their breaths. "I l- love you starfire" he told her. This made tears swell up in her emerald eyes. "As i l too love you my Robin" They leaned in for another passionate kiss, sighing in complete happiness.


End file.
